flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
Moonpaw slept silently. He hadn't moved from Redfeather's body since her death, and even the coaxing of his clanmates elicited no response from the young tom. He sighed in his sleep. I'm not even a warrior yet, and already I've lost two mentors. Two... friends. Why is life so unfair? Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 01:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Icicleleap just now noticed how many cats were grieving for lost family and friends. She felt a bit lucky that she didn't have anyone close so she didn't feel this pain. 01:10, January 15, 2016 (UTC) After finished with his duties, Stormstar trudged over to a nest to find Blazefire, who seemed to be shivering slightly. Gently, he lay his body down next to his mate's, resting his head on his paws and sighing softly. 02:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine looked up sadly. Floria Tosca 02:09, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw plopped himself down beside Maplepaw, looking up at her. "...something wrong?"---- Cypresspaw lay by himself, his gaze dull as he stared pointlessly at a pebble. 02:12, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's mind abruptly returned to consciousness. She blinked and opened her eyes, seeing the silhouettes of grieving cats as they sat vigil. A rush of affection filled her as she realized Stormstar was pressing against her. The tabby wanted to purr, but there was too much grief for her to feel happy. Lost souls in reverie 02:34, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Are you alright?" Nightshade asked Brightshine. 04:08, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw - who had left Fawnpaw by this point, seeing as the other she-cat wanted to talk to her brother - sighed. "...I'm a little upset that Palepaw died. She was my sister, even if it wasn't by blood. Also, the Clan lost a lot of warriors today." The ginger apprentice sighed again. "Look at how many of us are grieving." Her gaze set on the rest of her Clan, all grieving for their loved ones. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw frowned up at her, gently resting his paw on hers. "...don't worry, my dad died too."---- Stormstar continued to lay beside his mate, thankful that the rain and wind had died down, almost disappearing all together. "...StarClan warned us...but if we had moved there, we would've all died painfully and slowly for sure." 22:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) (guess which child was healthy and actually went to the gym and broke their push-up record). "I've learnt that StarClan can be wrong," Blazefire said, voice slurred slightly be sleep. Lost souls in reverie 22:20, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine looked over to Nightshade. Floria Tosca 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw nodded: she'd already heard the news. ---- Snowdrift and Frozenstream finished their duties. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar closed his blue eyes, resting his head on his large paws. "Yeah...i guess so..."01:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart shook her head, trying to distract herself by imagining a happy place of no death, no blood, no loss..but it only ended with her thinking of her brother, which tore apart her heart into bits. He didn't deserve to die. Not that way. 02:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots sniffed the air warily and caught a strong scent of cat coming from the direction of where she had been told FlameClan lived. She had recently left DarkClan with her sister, Goldenflight, in search of other clans to join. She nervously approached the border and sat down. As she waited for a patrol to come, she kneaded the ground anxiously in hopes that the cats in FlameClan were friendly. Through the trees, she could make out what she thought was a border patrol coming her way. Her anxiety only increased as they grew closer to her. (i don't know how to add the date and time :/) Tinyspots 04:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (just add four tidles (~) and it'll come up right away; also ShadowClan doesn't exist here so i'm changing it to dc; there has also been a serious storm recently and flooding has happened along with many downed trees with some bodies left down there; fc is on higher ground. i understand it's your first time, and that's okay, you did a great post!) Falconheart then thought of her mother, which made her bury her face in her paws and wail her grief. My parents...my brother...my mate...my daughter..They're all dead... 03:12, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (Sign with four tildes like this: ~~~~ c:) Maplepaw really wated to change the topic of her and Hawkpaw's conversation: she didn't want to think about death. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:14, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar remained by the ginger molly, however, he could not sleep.---- Hawkpaw looked at his paws, going silent.----- Cypresspaw remain where he lay, still sad. 05:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire, however, could sleep. The tabby's eyelids were heavy and she dozed off, Stormstar's scent comforting her. Lost souls in reverie 05:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw also looked at her paws. ---- Rainpaw was thinking about his warrior ceremony: he was due to get his name any day now. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) As Falconheart had become even more upset by thinking about her deceased family, she couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts and memories of her family trotted through her mind, which kept bringing the single thought back: I'll probably not see any of them until my death, and who knows what that is? 12:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Slowly, Stormstar rose to his paws, being sure to not disturb Blazefire as she slept. He walked away, still unable to sleep, so he decided to go for a stroll. At dawn, he'd make Hiddenshade and Copperdusk's litter warriors, as well as the other apprentices. 14:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Before the patrol could reach her, Tinyspots ran through the trees and followed a scent trail that prabably lead to FlameClan's camp. As she wove through the trees she couldn't help wondering if the patrol was still following her or if she was just hearing her own pawsteps on the ground. A large dark blue-gray tabby tom suddenly loomed out of the shadows in front of her. "Hello," Tinyspots meowed nervously, unsure of who this cat was, but she hoped that it was someone that was a part of FlameClan.Tinyspots 14:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The leader blinked his blue eyes in surprise, expecting most cats who lived out of his clan to be dead. Perhaps this stanger had come from another Clan? Did DarkClan or ScorchClan need help. Stormstar held his ground, swishing his tail slightly. "Greetings...you do know that you're in FlameClan territory, correct?" 15:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, I do, I wish to join FlameClan," Tinyspots meowed as bravley as she could manage. Tinyspots 15:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart pricked her ears at the sound of someone new, shaking off her greif and thinking a single thought: They'll be waiting for me, but until then, I've got to be the best I can be! She padded up beside Stormstar and quietly asked, "Who's this?" 15:05, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The leader didn't decline, his clan needed as much help as it could get. "What's your name and age?" 15:19, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire yawned and arched her back, feeling much more rested and ready to help her Clan recover from the storm. Lost souls in reverie 15:27, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "My name is Tinyspots and I'm 14 moons old," Tinyspots meowed surprised that the cat didn't turn her away. Tinyspots 15:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes. "That sounds a lot like a Clan name, did you previously live in one?" 15:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, I used to live in DarkClan, but I left, because I was living too close to my mom...." Tinyspots trailed off not finishing her sentance and shuddered. Stormstar had tho force his hackles flat. Darkclan? Sneed never be welcomed in any other faction, at least if she was like those murderers. "I...alright, come with me." 15:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight watched as her sister and a strange cat talked. It didn't look like they were fighting so she walked out of her hiding spot, and walked towards them.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 15:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots followed Stormstar unsure of where they were going, but she guessed that they were going to the FlameClan camp.Tinyspots 15:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Hey! Wait for me!"Goldenflight ran after them.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 15:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes uneasily at the second cat. An ambush? But their scents and traits were familiar, so he decided that they were simply sisters. Keeping a smooth pace, he pushed his way into the make-shift camp. 15:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Wow, this is cool! I can't believe we are finnaly not going to be near our mom anymore! I can't wait to meet some new cats! G''oldenflight thought as she followed Tinyspots and the unknown cat.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 16:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw pricked his ears at Stormstar, noticing two cats following him. However, the black-and-silver apprentice found himself disappointed. ''I was hoping it'd by Palepaw...guess my sister really is dead... 16:03, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire looked in surprise at Stormstar returning with two strangers. Do I smell... DarkClan? '' Lost souls in reverie 16:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar leaped onto the Lava Rock, summoning the clan and beckoning a few apprentices forward. "I, Stormstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Hawkpaw, Griffinpaw, Swanpaw, Rainpaw, Fawnpaw, and Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hawkstorm. StarClan honors your physical strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Griffinpaw, from this moment you will be known as Griffinflight. StarClan honors your mental strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Swanpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swanpetal. StarClan honors your caring nature and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Rainpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainwillow. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Fawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fawnheart. StarClan honors your time and hard work, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Lastly, Maplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Maplestripe. StarClan honors your dedication and respect, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." 16:53, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Hawkstorm! Griffinflight! Swanpetal! Rainwillow! Fawnheart! Maplestrike!" Blazefire called out in rapid succession. --- Amongst the crowd, a seal-point with stars in her fur would appear. Her brown eyes were beautiful but sad as she called out the names of her Clanmates. In particular, her gaze sought out the newly named Griffinflight. Lost souls in reverie 17:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (maplestripe, whiskers, not maplestrike) Fawnheart looked pleased that she'd finally become a warrior, after so long. ---- Maplestripe beamed, before she sought out Hawkstorm. ---- Rainwillow puffed out his chest happily. He'd worked hard for this. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Griffinflight didn't realize he was a warrior until Stormheart and his mother padded up to him. "W-What..?" He stared up at his former mentor and his tabby mother. "Congratulations, my dear son! You're a warrior, and so are your siblings!" Falconheart pressed against him. "I'm so proud of you and your littermates!" 19:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk's eyes lit up as her sole daughter became a warrior. Soon, Cypresspaw would be one too... but it was a shame that Wasppaw couldn't have been here as well... he'd never receive his warrior name. ---- Silverfeather looked pleased as her two kits became warriors, but there was a shadow in her eyes that indicated that she'd wished her other three kits had been able to become warriors too. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) In the background of Griffinpaw's reunion with his family, Palepaw sat, tail swaying slightly. ''I knew you'd make a great warrior, ''her voice echoed in his skull. ''They said my name would have been Palemist. '' Lost souls in reverie 20:09, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Griffinflight spotted the faint outline of Palepaw and cried, "Wait, Palepaw!" His mother stared at him with a confused look. "..What'd you see?" He sighed. "I could've sworn I heard and saw Palepaw- or, er, maybe it's Palemist," he added, muttering the last words. 20:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ''You need to let go, ''the seal-point told him. ''Don't waste your life worrying over me. I'm happy here, and I will be waiting for you. ''Her image grew larger and brighter, until she merged with the sunlight and disappeared. Lost souls in reverie 20:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots crouched at the edge of the clearing as the warrior cermony was held. She saw one of the new warriors, cry out a name that she had never heard of before. Apparently the other cats around the new warrior were just as confused. ''I wonder when Stormstar will anounce that me and Goldenflight are joining the clan, ''Tinyspots thought nervously. Tinyspots 21:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) (don't forget to sign) Stormstar also announced the newcomers joining, made Sunrisepaw a warrior, and gave Moonpaw a new mentor. 20:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire flicked an ear, waiting for Stormstar to join her, so she could ask him what they'd do about moving back to the old camp. Lost souls in reverie 20:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Palemist..." he sighed, shifting towards his mother. "Star-crossed lovers separate by life and death..What a perfect situation," he whispered, trying to shake off his greif for her. ''She told me she'd be waiting...and she also told me that I can't waste my life worrying about her. She's right, in some sense. This Clan needs whatever I can give, whether it be a warrior or kits of my own. 20:43, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk padded up to her daughter. "Congratulations, Maple''stripe''." ---- Fawnheart went towards her mother, Rainwillow following at a slower pace. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenshade approached his daughter, brushing against his mate as he gently nuzzled Copperdusk. "My little daughter's all grown up..." Cypresspaw, who was surprisingly not jealous, tackled his sister. "Bet 'ya I can still beat you in wrestling, even if you are a warrior!" 20:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe nodded at her parents. "Thanks -" She was cut off as Cypresspaw tackled her to the ground. "Hey! Get off me!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypress stuck out his tongue. "Why? I'm not that fat, sister!" 20:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire felt awkward, so she scooted away to the edges of the crowd, and looked at the sky. It was almost normal: nothing except the torn landscape indicated the storm yesterday. Lost souls in reverie 21:03, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe shrugged. ---- "Congratulations, you two," Silverfeather purred as her son and daughter, as Rainwillow and Fawnheart approached. Fawnheart ducked her head in embarrassment, while Rainwillow simply nodded. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw rolled off of his sister, angling his ears towards Stormstar. "I best get back to training." 21:10, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, you've got training!" Maplestripe teased, as she rose back to her paws. ---- Rainwillow sidled awkwardly away from Silverfeather and Fawnheart as they started to have a conversation together. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:16, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots ears flicked upward as she heard a conversation between an apprentice and one of the new warrior that was the apprentices sister. She heard the name Cypresspaw and training. Tinyspots eyes lit up at the thought of training in FlameClan. "Um, Cypresspaw, can I join you and your mentor in training, I would like to know how to hunt here," Tinyspots getstured with her tail to the unfamilier territory around her. "I know that you have to run it through with your mentor fist, but the thing is, I don't know who your menotor is," Tinyspots meowed smiling. Hopefully I will be able to make fast friends here, she thought. Tinyspots 21:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw flinched in surprise, nearly falling over. He didn't recognize the voice, and spun around to see one of the newcomers. Forcing his hackles flat, the black smoke tabby went silent. "I...uh, I guess...Let me go talk with my mentor." Turning, he marched over to Stormstar, who was waiting for his arrival. He asked Stormstar, and his leader hesitantly agreed, turning and marching out of camp. 21:41, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe watched Cypresspaw head off with one of the newcomers, before she turned and went looking for Hawkstorm again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I wanna come!!!" Sunkit hurtled after Cypresspaw. "You're such a good hunter! And who are you?" she added to Tinyspots. Floria Tosca 21:45, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots mrowed at the little kit and said, "I came from DarkClan, because I wanted to get away form my mom." Tinyspots felt as excited as the kit when she went out of the camp to train, even though she had been only an apprentice 3 moons ago. Tinyspots 21:49, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hopkit sat alone looking at the new cats nervously. --Bluestar340 Moonpaw approached Falconheart. "Hi." He said simply. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 21:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Sunkit giggled and streaked after the she-cat, laughing, but fell face first into a puddle. She got up and continued to laugh and run. Floria Tosca 21:51, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw shook his head. "You can't come, you have to be six moons old to leave camp." He turned back to Stormstar, the leader patiently waiting for his good friend's son. The black smoke tabby raced after his leader, his ears pricked. 21:53, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "So what are we doing first?" Tinyspots meowed, not knowing what the proper hunting techniquine for this terriory was. Tinyspots 21:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Rainwillow sighted Hopkit nearby. ---- Maplestripe spotted Hawkstorm, and called out to him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:01, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart studied Moonpaw for a second; she was figuring out the best plan for him. "Hello," she responded, holding a friendly tone in her voice. 22:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "First, we got to make sure everything isn't flooded." Stormstar replied in a rumble.---- Hawkstorm purred at the sight of Maplestripe. "I like your new name." 22:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Okay," Tinyspots responded trying to sound upbeat but she was really confused. I thouhgt that we were going to hunt, not looke out for floodwater, ''Tinyspots thought dismayed. Tinyspots 22:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe ducked her head. "Thanks: I like yours too." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hawkstorm purred loudly, settling down to sit vigil.---- Cypresspaw loped after the strong leader, his little tail held high. 22:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe joined Hawkstorm for vigil. ---- Fawnheart finished talking with Silverfeather, before she too went to sit vigil. ---- Rainwillow joined his sister: he was thinking of talking with Hopkit after his vigil was over. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots stopped walking, and said,"I didn't ask to come along to stare at floodwater. I came to hunt, and since you aren't going to teach me right now, I will hunt on my own." Tinyspots promtly turned on her heels and stalked away. She didn't walk that far away and she climbed a tree to watch the sun set. As she wathced the sun set, Tinyspots thought stubbornly, ''at least when I go to sleep I will be with cats that at least appreciate me. ''Tinyspots 22:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Swanpetal planned to join the cats siting vigil, but first she waited for her brother, who joined her quickly. The siblings went over to their brother, settling. Griffinflight glanced at his mother and mentor, who quietly talked before turning to rest. 22:48, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes, glancing down at Cypresspaw. "Cypresspaw, get back to camp, I'm going after the newcomer. Not only is it dangerous to be out right now, but she doesn't even know our territory." Cypresspaw frowned in disappointment, but he didn't argue, and raced back to camp. Meanwhile, Stormstar walked after Tinyspots. 23:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Maplestripe smiled as Griffinflight and Swanpetal joined the other new warriors for vigil. Six new warriors had been named, and all six were guarding their Clan. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots saw a cat weaving its way through the trees towards her and faintly recongnized the cat as Stormstar. She quickly scrabbled down the tree and expected a lecture form him. Tinyspots 23:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "You do realize that not only did you just move into FlameClan and don't know the territory, but there was the biggest storm of the year, probably of many years, just yesterday?" Stormstar meowed. 23:10, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "There was a storm yesterday?" Tinyspots asked in bewilderment, "I don't remember traveling in a storm. In fact, I don't remember much of my travels at all," Tinyspots meowed realizing that during the storm, her head might have gotten hit and that was why she couldn't remember anything. Tinyspots 23:15, January 16, 2016 (UTC) The leader gazed at the fallen trees. "Everyone was hit by it, that I'm aware of. There was a tornado, thunder storm, and heavy rains...it's pretty obvious, seeing that the trees are down and everything's mud." 23:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I just thought that your territory always looked like this and I didn't give it much thought," Tinyspots meowed. Tinyspots 23:25, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I'm going back to the camp and make myself a nest, because I need to sleep. Don't worry about me, I will follow my own scent trail back," Tinyspots meowed as she turned to walk away. She padded through the territory and wound up at the camp again. She padded into what she assumed was the warriors den and tried not to disturb anyone as she crept in and made herself a nest way in the back away from all the other warriors. --Tiny (Tiny, next time, please don't post twice in a row c:) Copperdusk nodded approvingly at the six new warriors sitting vigil, before the deputy retreated into the warriors' den for the night. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar held back a remark, but turned and walked away. He needed to check camp, see if it wasn't totally flooded as the Clan could move back. 23:56, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart settled in with Stormheart; they were determined to keep each other warm, as their fur hadn't totally dried yet. 23:59, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire wandered out of camp, surveying the fallen trees and Twoleg debris everywhere. The territory was in dreadful state, she feared the camp would be worse. Blazefire's scent trail eventually crossed with Stormstar's; she blinked in surprise. " Oh, it's just you." Lost souls in reverie 00:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar turned, taken a bit by surprise, only to twitch his whiskers in amusement? "Oh? ''Only me, huh?" 00:04, January 17, 2016 (UTC) " Poor compensation for the walk I took here," Blazefire said lightly, brushing her tail along his flank. " You going to look at camp?" Lost souls in reverie 00:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) The leader nodded to the ginger molly. "Yeah, I am..." he paused, his blue eyes clouding with worry. "...but if you do come with me, stay behind me. I don't want you getting hurt." 00:09, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Right," Blazefire said, ignoring him and striding boldly ahead. "I'm much more intelligent than I look, and fully capable of taking care of myself." Lost souls in reverie 00:12, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, but you only have one life, and I have, er...something like seven." Stormstar pointed out, brushing past Blazefire. "Let's get going." 00:13, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire rolled her eyes and trotted after her mate. " It- it seems to post-apocalyptic," she murmured, studying a fallen tree over the body of a fox. " Stormstar, I just, I wanted to say something..." Lost souls in reverie 00:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) (yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!) Stormstar tripped over a tree root, falling on his face. He popped back up immediately, shaking mud from his pelt. "Huh? What is it?"---- Cypresspaw sat with his shoulders slumped, frowning. Where did his mentor go? 00:17, January 17, 2016 (UTC) (i will torture you by making it come slowly). " All...all this," Blazefire said, staring at the destroyed territory. "It reminds me of, well, new life. And, well, how would you feel about starting a family?" the tabby said calmly. She'd realized her tiredness had been a result of what she was about to tell him about. Lost souls in reverie 00:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "New family?" He had drifted into one of his clueless and derpy moods. Cocking his head in confusion, he gave her a puzzled glance. "Like...your mom's going to adopt me or something?" 00:21, January 17, 2016 (UTC) She almost died from exasperation. " Trust me, that would be the end of your happiness. No, what I'm trying to say is... how would you feel if sometime in our lives we had kits?" Lost souls in reverie 00:23, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Kits? Adopting kits?" 00:23, January 17, 2016 (UTC) " Put your tail on my stomach," she instructed. The look in her eyes told him not to disagree. Lost souls in reverie 00:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Tinyspots drifted into sleep and she smelled the welcoming scent of her real Clanmates, and the smell of the trees, glowing moss, and the thick river. (if anyone doesn't recongnize the hints, Tiny is going to the Dark Forest c: ) Tinyspots 00:26, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar gently touched his tail to her flank, and flinched in surprise as something lurched at him. A monster? (nope, Tornadokit...ok yeah, then it is a monster, nvm) "Kits...You're expecting...Kits?" He then paused. "Mine?" 00:28, January 17, 2016 (UTC) (lol) When she felt the kick, it was the most... amazing thing that had ever happened to her. Her heart swelled with love for her unborn kits, and for her slightly unintelligent mate. " No, silly. They're, er, Snaketooth's!" Lost souls in reverie 00:30, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes coldly, taking a step back. "They're... Snaketooth's?!" He flattened his ears angrily, his dark tabby fur spiking in rage. "How could you do this to me?! We become mates, and then you just fly off to go have a fling with some random cat? I-I could've been mates with anyone, and I picked you, but you don't even care!" He roared, his blue eyes blazing like hot fire. 00:32, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Why was she not surprised? Blazefire sat down and stared at him out of half-closed eyelids. " Let me know when you get your brain back." Lost souls in reverie 00:33, January 17, 2016 (UTC) All of the time he spent loving her, all the time he spent being her friend had all gone to waste, just because he was having one of those random moments when he suddenly became quite stupid. Stormstar lashed his tail in anger, glaring at the molly he had loved. "...we aren't mates anymore." He replied stiffly, turning and stalking away. Screw searching the old camp. 00:35, January 17, 2016 (UTC) She didn't take his comment to heart. " Yes, we still are," Blazefire said, rising to her paws and padding after him. " Just because I love you, I'll put up with your stupidity. Of course you're the father of my kits, I could only ever love you. Besides, Snaketooth is dead." Lost souls in reverie 00:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar flattened his ears angrily, ignoring Blazefire's comments as he stomped back to camp. "Hah, yeah right, liar." 00:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire followed him calmly, finding his reaction very amusing. Lost souls in reverie 00:42, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Once back in the make-shift camp, Stormstar angrily sat down with a loud thud, glaring at Blazefire with dark blue eyes. "Leave me alone, we aren't mates anymore. Go bother the real father of your kits." Cypresspaw gazed at his mentor in shock. 00:44, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe I'll find your brain there," Blazefire shot back, sitting on her haunches. Lost souls in reverie 00:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar let out an angry hiss. "He's probably sitting in ScorchClan waiting for you, so why don't you just go back there?!" 00:47, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Huh, what is going on Tinyspots thought sleapily. All that Tinyspots heard was Stormstar saying, 'Leave me alone, we aren't mates anymore. Go bother the real father of your kits.' TInyspots froze in shock. Stormstar's mate has kits that aren't his? (XD this conversation is so funny) Tinyspots 00:52, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart walked outside at the sound of argument and trotted towards Stormstar. "You okay?" 00:51, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Redclaw watched his leader, his ears flattened. "Poor Stormstar," He muttered softly. Stormfrost padded towards his friend, his tail-tip flicking as he slowly approached. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire shook her head and sat down next to Cypresspaw. " Hello." It didn't help that her kits were kicking her again. Lost souls in reverie 00:54, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar steamed in angry silence.--- Cypresspaw blinked. "Why's my mentor mad at you?" 00:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Because he's stupid," Blazefire said matter-of-factly. " I'm sure you've realized that by now." Lost souls in reverie 00:57, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormfrost sat down beside him, sighing as if he lost him. He had been so awkward and distant ever since his mate's death, and he of course, wasn't approving of it. Redclaw gazed at him calmly, puffing out his chest. "Yes?" sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 00:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Tell me what's wrong." Falconheart increased her pace to pull in front of Stormstar. "I won't care if you get mad." 01:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar spoke in a growl, his tail tip twitching in irritation. "I don't care if you get mad or not. Me and Blazefire are done, she's expecting some other tom's kits." 01:03, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Redclaw gazed over at Stormstar, his ears flattening as Stormfrost began to speak. His mate long ago when he was a loner had betrayed him the same way. He knew exactly how it felt. Stormfrost nudged Redclaw softly. "You okay? You've seemed a little... distant, lately." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:05, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Get mad at me all you want. She was your best friend, stop being stupid, I'm sure those are your kits." Falconheart felt a twinge in her stomach, but she ignored it. "You're my friend, and I won't leave until you can calm down." 01:09, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar gritted his fangs in anger. "She was my best friend, and now, she went behind my back. She even admitted it." He spoke darkly, looking away. He needed to get back at Blazefire, but how...? 01:11, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Redclaw sighed. "Does it look like I'm okay? My mate just died, and I barely have any time to spend with my kits!" He snapped, lowering his tone. Stormfrost looked away, a bit flustered by how he was acting. "...Perhaps you could ask one of the Warriors to look after them while you're out mentoring Fawnpaw?" sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:13, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart sighed and shifted slightly. "...I'm still your friend, right?" 01:15, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "...yeah, sure." Stormstar replied, continuing to stare off. How would he get his revenge? Have kits with another she-cat? Act like he became mates with someone else? The leader closed his eyes. If Russetfeather or Skycloud were there, they'd tell him what to do, he knew they would. 01:17, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "You're thinking about something." Falconheart shifted again. "Is it revenge?" 01:21, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "...maybe." 01:22, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "It's revenge." The tabby thought for a moment. "..You want to make her jealous, don't you?" 01:24, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "I want her to feel how I feel." Stormstar responded darkly, sinking his claws into the earth. 01:26, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "If you're so mad, why don't you just find another mate?" Stormver (talk) 01:30, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Sunkit padded up to Blazefire. "Why are you fighting?" she whispered. Floria Tosca 01:35, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire lowered her head to speak to Sunkit. " Silly reasons." Lost souls in reverie 01:39, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Blazefire." Sunkit looked earnestly into the ginger she-cat's eyes. "You are a FlameClan cat. I don't care. I am glad to know you. Can we be friends?" ------ "Hey," whispered Lilywing. She looked at her love, who wsa greiving for her. Floria Tosca 01:41, January 17, 2016 (UTC) " Of course," the tabby purred, green eyes warm. " You're Sunkit, aren't you?" Lost souls in reverie 01:43, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah... I don't know my daddy. I don't want that for your kits. Stormstar loves you I think, he's just a tom. All toms are stupid," she remarked. Floria Tosca 01:45, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Redclaw lifted his head somberly. "Lilywing!" He purred, feeling his face grow numb. "Is this a dream? Are you alive? Am I dead?" sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 01:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) " My kits will know their father," Blazefire said slowly. " He's just having a tantrum. Toms are pretty stupid. That's why I'm a she-cat." Lost souls in reverie 01:47, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "No, my sweet," her sweet scent wafted around him. "I love you. Also, I am not the only white she-cat around..." Lilywing sat next to her mate. "Talk to your daughters." ------- "Yeah," said Sunkit. "She-cats rock." Floria Tosca 01:48, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart sighed. "You're my friend and mentor, I'd always love you in those ways." She shifted closer to him. But I'll always love Larkshade with all my heart, he's the father of the only kits of mine I'll ever know. 01:51, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Goldenflight woke up suddenly to the sounds of angry meowling outside of the warriors den. Goldenflight walked sleepily out of the den and walked up to Stormstar.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 01:55, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Emberheart also padded to Stormstar brushing her tail to his muzzle. "Things happened with Blazefire, huh. How could she?" Floria Tosca 01:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar glared at Blazefire. Look at her, talking with kits...that kit's father is probably fathering Blazefire's litter as well, hah! Anger bubbled up in his stomach. "She's a jerk, that's why she did this." 02:00, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Definetly. She doesn't deserve you..." Emberheart fluttered her eyelashes. ------- Sunkit spotted Emberheart with Stormstar. Uh-oh. "Uhh, Blazefire?" Sunkit pointed at the two cats. Floria Tosca 02:02, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "No, she doesn't, because I'm not a jerk towards her." Stormstar growled, flexing his claws angrily. 02:04, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Don't you want to make her jelous?" whispered Emberheart. "She deserves it..." Floria Tosca 02:05, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Stormstar are you ok? I am pretty shure that whoever you are talking about is not a jerk." Goldenflight mewed worriedly.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 02:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Redclaw murmured, lifting his head shakily. "I have talked to them... But I haven't gotton much time to exactly spend with them." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 02:07, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his eyes at Goldenflight. "Blazefire was my mate, and now, she's expecting another tom's kits. How is that not being a jerk?" 02:08, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "I love you, Redclaw, always... Don't forget me." Lilywing began to fade. "Don't forget the white cats!" ----- "You should make her jealous," repeated Emberheart. Floria Tosca 02:10, January 17, 2016 (UTC) " What?" Blazefire meowed, looking in Stormstar's direction. Her whiskers twitched in amusement. Lost souls in reverie 02:12, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Are you sure she is expecting she is expecting another tom's kits? Maybe if you talked to her, you will be able to find out if she was making a joke about it or not.Goldenflight (Goldenpaw) (talk) 02:14, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart shifted away and muttered, "I'm going, see you later. Find me when we can talk in private." She turned and headed to her nest to curl up and sleep. 02:19, January 17, 2016 (UTC) |} Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan